


Winds of Adventure

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Dragon Ball, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bulma Briefs as a Pokemon Trainer, Crossover, DBZ AU!, Dragon Ball set in Pokemon world, Dragonball characters set in Pokemon World, Dragonball | Pokemon Crossover, F/M, Son Goku as a Pokemon trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bulma Briefs finds a magical ball that, when all seven are gathered, can grant a wish, the sixteen year old is given a Pokemon and thus she seeks out the seven Dragonballs, and meets an aspiring Martial Artist named Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Adventure

Her eyebrow went up, her forehead wrinkling in slight thought as her blue eyes stared at the three silver and red Pokeballs sitting on the table before her. The lavender haired girl took notice of the smalls symbols etched into the surface of the Pokeballs. The first ball had a small leaf symbol, the second had a small water symbol—a rain drop, and the last one had a small flame on it. She knew which Pokémon were inside these Pokeballs.

“Well?” came her father’s voice as he looked back at her. Bulma Briefs’ father was an inventor and a professor while her mother was a Pokémon Breeder of sorts. It was her father, who gave out the Pokémon to anyone wanting to start their journey, but her mother bred these Pokémon.

Bulma didn’t want to become a Pokémon trainer at first, but after finding a mysterious yellow ball with two pale orange stars on it and a mysterious scroll written in a language that was unknown to her, yet her brilliant mind deciphered some of the words enough to understand the purpose of the Dragon Ballas it was called now, Bulma decided to go on a journey to collect all seven of them. She refused to have a Pokémon at first but with her mother talking about her older sister, Tights having a Pokémon accompanying her on her own journey, and her father’s reminder of killing another human being—let alone a Pokémon—unless in self-defense--being against the law, Bulma opted for having one of the mysterious creatures join her as protection.

She placed a brown-gloved hand to her chin. One finger tapped lightly against the side of her cheek as she went into thought. The gears in her intelligent mind spun. Her brain was reviewing all the possibilities of each of the starters, going over their weaknesses and how useful they would be. She immediately scratched out Treecko. In her mind, Treecko was the speediest of the three, but speed was not always important and not to mention her sister started with one. Making the same choices as and being like her sister is the last thing Bulma Briefs wanted to do.

Finally, that left Torchic and Mudkip. Torchic would eventually grow up to be the super strong and speedy Blaziken, but he was left with the lack of defense. Mudkip would be extremely useful for going through water should one of her father’s dino capsule inventions suddenly fail on her.

Dr. Briefs’ eyebrow furrowed. His youngest was always so meticulous and indecisive or maybe it was because of the brilliantly intelligent mind she inherited from him. He was proud that at least oneof his daughter inherited his intelligent mind, but both Tights and Bulma took after their mother in the feminine vanity department. He cleared his throat. The small, black Skitty on his shoulder just mewed softly, batting its eyes in a lazy manner. Dr. Briefs opened his mouth to speak when Bulma spoke first.

“I’ve made my decision, dad.” Bulma said nonchalantly. Her father finally snapped to attention and looked at her. He pushed his glasses back up on to his nose.

“So, you have, have you.” He said quietly, but Bulma did not hear him. She breathed in deeply before finally picking up the third Pokeball.

“Come on out, Mudkip!” she tossed the ball into the air and out came a small blue Pokémon with fins on the top of its head and for a tail. She had to admit it looked rather cute with its beady black eyes and the orange spikes on its cheeks. The Mudkip stretched out its limbs and chirped in greeting at its new trainer.

“Now you know Mudkip is a water type, don’t you, Bulma?” Bulma’s dad began as she picked up the Mudkip and stroked its top fin where it seemed to be the most ticklish. “But it evolves into--!”

“I know, Dad. I only saw that Elite Four video two days ago when you and Mom watched it. Swampert is a dual ground and water type, which is ideal for taking on most of the gyms here in the Hoenn region and is useful for surfing across the water.” Bulma said cheekily as her new Mudkip squirmed in delight at being tickled on its head fin. She simply smiled at her Pokémon’s reaction before picking up its pokeball and placing it on her belt for now.

“Are you going to name your Mudkip?” she heard her father ask as she started for the door. Bulma looked back at her father with a questioning gaze.

“Name it?” Bulma asked as her Mudkip now rested on her shoulder. Dr. Briefs heaved a sigh, keeping his arms crossed. His daughter was definitely like her mother sometimes.

“Many trainers give nicknames to their Pokémon to forge a bond with them.” He explained. His daughter went into thinking mode again, tilting her head to the side as her blue eyes stared at the Mudkip sitting on her shoulder. The said Pokémon blinked.

“Kip!” Mudkip stared back at her, its tail fin wagging a bit in nervousness. Did it do something wrong? It sure hope it didn’t. It chirped at feeling the fingers of Bulma’s hand gingerly touching its orange cheek antennas. Well, they were some sort of sensitive receptors, and to Bulma, they were more like stubby whiskers or something. Whatever they were called, they were very ticklish and Mudkip squirmed this way and that.

“Well, I guess I can call this little guy… girl… say, is there any way to tell the difference between the genders?” Bulma suddenly looked at her dad while asking the question. She saw a smile creep onto his lips and he nodded.

“Of course. You see the fins? Males have the larger fins, especially on the tails,” He said, “the tips of their fins are also pointier.”

Bulma blinked and looked at the fin on her Mudkip. Mudkip definitely had some small, barely noticeable points poking out of certain parts of its head and tail fins. “So, then that means this little guy’s a… boy.” She mused.

“Precisely.”

“In that case then…” The girl allowed herself to smile. She finally stroked Mudkip’s head, earning another chirp as she tossed all the possible nicknames in her head until, “How about Frogger?”

Dr. Briefs nearly spewed the coffee he was drinking, making his Skitty, Blackie dig its claws into his shoulder, which stung a bit. “Bulma, don’t just name your Mudkip at a whim like that. He is going to be your lifelong partner. Show some more respect than that.” He chided his daughter softly.

Confusion swam in her eyes and she blinked once more. Mudkip even seemed to dislike the name. Mudkip squirmed its way out of her arms, immediately hopping onto her Dad’s head before diving into a pile of books that was lying on a nearby workbench. “Mudkip! Come on now, don’t be like that!” she pouted as Mudkip refused to come out. She then glared at hearing her father chuckling. “What’s so funny, dad?”

“Nothing. I think you’ll find that all Pokémon have a personality much like humans, which is why humans should treat them with respect.”

Bulma just blew up her bangs in annoyance, crossing her arms. “These things should come with a hand book.” She muttered. The sixteen year old crouched down, crawling closer to the piled up workbench. “Come on, Frogger, I mean, Mudkip. I did not mean to call you that. I mean I did, but it is just a name---a silly one. I realize that now. I’m sorry.”

The Mudkip just blinked, looking back at her from its fort of books. Its back was facing her, making its tail fin the only visible part of its body. He looked back at her as she apologized. The tone of her voice was definitely convincing enough. Bulma closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply before opening them again. She should not be feeling this guilty over just randomly naming a lower life form like this, but she was. Maybe it was how miserable Mudkip sounded.

“You know, the world is vast like a sea, and since we’re going to be partners, you’ll be like a captain of my team—a leader. People often call Captains Skipper.” Bulma’s eyes lit up with an idea and she smiled at her Mudkip. “And that name is a sign of respect.”

Mudkip was starting to come out of its hiding spot. Somehow, in the tiny space, the fin Pokémon turned around and slowly, it edged its way to the opening. Bulma’s smile grew more as the Mudkip finally came out of the hole.

“Do you like that name, Skipper?” she asked. The Mudkip seemed to smile and wagged its tail fin a bit. Bulma nodded, tilting her head to the side again. “Yeah, I can totally see you as a Skipper.” She laughed a bit, playfully face palming herself. “I mean what was I thinking? Frogger? That’s some silly video game my parents played back in the day.”

Seeing that her Mudkip was happier and not so upset anymore, Bulma knelt down to the little guy, picked him up and held him out at arms’ length. “So, what do you say, Skipper, want to travel with me in search of the Dragon Balls? We’ll catch some friends to join our little crew along the way!”

“Kip! Mudkip!” Skipper replied, wiggling his tail fin in happiness. The Mudkip wriggled out of his trainer’s arms and jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling the sixteen-year-old Genius’s cheek.

Bulma smiled and stroked his orange receptors. “It’s settled than. We’re partners from now on.”

Dr. Briefs smiled in approval, uncrossing his arms. “That is what I like to hear you say, Bulma. Perhaps there’s hope for you yet.” The scientist said teasingly.

Bulma just rolled her eyes, blushing a bit. She can be selfless. She was human so she can be kind… when she wanted or need to. Father and daughter looked up to the entrance to the basement at hearing Mama Briefs’ voice calling them to dinner. It was then that Dr. Briefs smiled and placed a hand on Bulma’s shoulder.

“How about we show your mother your new partner over dinner?” he asked. Bulma laughed and allowed her father to guide her up the stairs with Skipper on her shoulder. She might have calmed Skipper down, but she still has a long ways to go before she understood what it means to be a Pokémon Trainer.


End file.
